Slick, Steady, and Strange
by sugardoll27
Summary: Johnny, and Ponyboy meet a new girl, and they both fall for her! Things will get tense between the 'Greasers' and the 'Socs' And even between the gang! Please Read&Review!  :D
1. Part 1 Introduction

When Sugar woke up, she slicked her bright red hair back to one side. She threw on her black jeans, her blue 'lumber jack' shirt, and her matching high tops.

It was the weekend and she wanted to have fun. After all, she was the new girl.  
>She walked down the road, until she caught a glimpse of a cute boy. He had black slicked back hair, big black eyes and a cute smile. He had on a jean jacket, faded black shirt almost green, and some faded jeans.<br>He smiled and took a puff of his cigarette, as he walked by her. They brushed shoulders, as they passed one another.

"Hey cutie! Where you goin' ?" A stranger said as Sugar passed the store where he was. Sugar kept on walking, pretending to ignore him, in hopes he would stop. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Answer my question." He said in a harsh tone.  
>"Beat it creep and let go of me, before you regret what you said." Sugar said in a mild voice. The stranger walked away before things got bad.<br>The cute boy, turned around and saw the whole thing. "Hold on man, I'm gonna go talk to her." His friend said to him.

"Hey there, are you okay?" He asked Sugar. "Oh... Hi... Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." "No problem, umm do you want to go get an ice cream with me and my friend? I'm Ponyboy Curtis, by the way, and that's Johnny Cade."  
>"My name is Sugar-Doll Marie Boxer. My friends call me Sugar, and I think your name is the coolest I've ever heard, and yeah sure, I'd love to." Sugar said before they went to get ice cream. Sugar couldn't take her eyes off Johnny, but Ponyboy didn't seem to notice at all.<p>

After they got their ice cream, Ponyboy and Johnny showed Sugar around.  
>"Why do your friends call you Sugar? After what we've seen, your nothing like your name." Johnny asked.<br>"I don't know actually, they just sorta found it amusing, and my boyfriend calls me Doll-face." Sugar said with a look of disappointment.  
>"Do you mind telling me about him. I wanna know about him." Ponyboy said. "Umm... He's one of the socs. I'm not excatly happy with that. He thinks I'm one, I kinda have two lives. If he ever found out about now, I'd be in so much trouble, with everybody." Sugar looked off into the distance.<br>"Well, why don't you be who you wanna be and tell him the truth?" Johnny asked her suspicious of what her answer might be.  
>"I tried, he just hit me. I want to end kit off with him, but I'm scared he'll hurt me again. I know I'm pretty tough, but to be honest he's the only one I'm scared of." Sugar said truthfully.<br>"I'll give him a beating for ya Sugar, if he hurts you again, he'll have something comin' for him." Ponyboy said looking into Sugar's eyes.  
>"Thanks a lot Ponyboy." Sugar said. "Well, it's getting dark, so I think I better go home. I'll see you two tomorrow, I hope."<br>"Bye Sugar. Yeah you will, I'll make sure of it." Said Ponyboy. "Bye Sugar. See ya soon" Johnny added with a gleaming smile.


	2. Part 2 The Next Day, Subpart 1

The next day, Sugar had her hair down covering her right cheek. As she ran to meet Ponyboy and Johnny, Ponyboy started to grin uncontrolably. Johnny nudged him in his side.  
>"Hey Sugar, why do you have your hair down today?" Ponyboy asked concerned. "Oh hi guys, umm I just didn't feel like puttin it up today. Thats all." She replied. "Okay... You guys wanna go down to the lake or somethin'." Johnny suggested. "Yea." Ponyboy and Sugar said at the same time.<br>Johnny went to get some food for them, and Sugar and Ponyboy stayed there.  
>"Pony," asked Sugar, "can I tell you somethin', but you have to promise not to tell." "Yea, you can tell me anythin' Sugar, and I promise, I'm not that type of guy."<br>"Thanks," she started to grin, "well, the reason I have my hair down is because, Danny hit me last night. After I told him I wanted to be a greaser, and broke up with him." She pulled her hair back, to show him her purple, brown, blood stained cheek.  
>"Sugar! Why didn't you tell me, I have to tell Darry." Ponyboy jumped up and started pacing, just then Johnny arrived.<br>"Pony, whats goin' on man? What happened?" Johnny asked. "The damn socs man, thats what happened, I gotta tell Darry. Look at her, I promised to protect her. I-" "Pony! Please don't stress yourself. It's only a little cut, and he won't hurt me anymore." Sugar cut in. Ponyboy took her wrist and went back to the Curtis household.  
>"DARRY! SODA! Anyone here?" Pony yelled into the house. They both came rushing out of the kitchen. "Pony, whats wrong? Who's this?" Darry asked. "Look at her face Darr, a damn soc did that to her."<br>"Ponyboy, calm down have a seat on the couch." Soda said. Darry examined Sugar's face as Soda and Johnny talked.  
>"Johnny, who is that girl?" "That's Sugar-Doll Boxer, she's new, and her ex-boyfriend is a soc, he hit her after she told him it was over, and she was a greaser."Johnny told them. "Well, don't you worry kidd, we'll get 'em for ya, him and his whole gang." Darry said as he handed Sugar, Pony and Johnny water. "Pony looks sick, I think I'll take him outside for a little bit if thats okay with you." Sugar said. "Sure girl, he needs some air by the looks of it." Soda said, reaching for the phone to call the other members of the gang.<p>

Sugar helped Pony up, and held him up as they walked outside and sat on the step. "Pony, I've heard of rumbles and fights and stuff. But what are you guys gonna do?" Sugar said as she glanced off into the pinkish-yellow sky. "D-Don't worry 'bout that, we'll get 'em. I-I gotta do it for you, I promised you."

"Come on boys," Soda called from inside, "lets get us some socs!" With that, all the guys ran outside, ran down the road, feeling very confident. "Wait! Ponyboy! I don't want you to do this." Sugar screamed as they took off down the street, she ran after them.

They got to the field, and the socs were already there. "You bastard! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Ponyboy yelled at Danny, when he reached the field. "And who are you? Hey! Doll face, you get tired of living without me, and decided to come back?" Danny said in his obnoxious voice.

"Screw off Danny!" Sugar said as she pulled Ponyboy away from the fight. "Nahh babe, I'd rather screw you." Danny replied. Ponyboy resisted and punch Danny right into his nose. Possibly breaking it. "Ohh... Now you've started it!" Danny yelled.


	3. Part 3 The Next Day, Subpart 2

After Ponyboy punched Danny in the nose, he went after him. Darry got in the way to protect his little brother.

"C'mon Sugar! Get over here!" Johnny yelled after he slammed a soc on the ground. He got her safe in the Curtis' house. "Johnny... Why did you bring me here, I have to help you guys." Sugar asked as she sat on the couch. "Don't worry about us Sugar. We'll handle it." "But, I don't want you to get hurt. Please Johnny... Don't do this." Almost in tears, Sugar wanted to hug Johnny, but she couldn't. "I'll be fine Sugar. No one hurts a girl like you an' gets 'way with it. Just stay here for me kay?" Johnny didn't wait for an answer, he pulled out his switchblade, and ran out the door. "JOHNNY! DON'T! PLEASE!" Sugar yelled out the door. She tried to obey Johnny's request, but it was a challange. She had to stay there, for him.

About 10 minutes late the gang arrived back at the Curtis' house, looking pleased. "What when on after I left? Damn! What happened to you guys." Sugar asked all kinds of questions but no one would answer her but Sodapop. "We showed those socs they can't hurt a girl. Once Johnny got there he showed them they can't mess with you and us. Ponyboy plunked himself down on the couch beside Sugar, and began to clean his wounds. Two-Bit, and Steve went somewhere else after they cleaned themselves up.

"Pony, maybe you should walk Sugar home now. It's gettin' late out." Darry said as his eyes got droopy like he was gonna fall asleep right then and there. "Yeahh... Johnny, you wanna come too?" Pony asked. "Yeah sure man, got nothin' better to do anyways." With that they all headed out the door and went to walk Sugar home.

"Where the fuck have you been, and who are these two?" Her mother asked, as she pulled Sugar inside. Sugar mouthed "I'm sorry," before they closed the door. When Pony and Johnny started to walk down the road, they heard the yelling, screaming, and fighting of Sugar, and her parents.

They hadn't seen Sugar since that night. A million thoughts were going through Ponyboy, and Johnny's heads. Mostly good thoughts had gone through Ponyboy's head. Though Johnny's nothing good, not a single thing, he wondered what had happened after they left, and if she was dead.


	4. Part 4 Eventually

Almost 2 weeks had gone by and Ponyboy, and Johnny still hadn't seen Sugar. Until one day, they saw her walking down the street.

"Hey Sugar! Where have ya been lately? We missed ya!" Johnny said as they caught up with her. "Oh hey guys. I've been so sore I could hardly move. I still kinda hurt now." She replied as they kept walking. "Well, what happened that made you so sore?" Ponyboy sounded very concerned. "Umm... I fell. Down the stairs of my house. The night of the fight, ya see it was late out, and the lights were off... And I fell..." She paused an awful lot.

Just then, Danny pulled up in the car next to them. "Get in Doll-face!... Now!" "Get lost pal. She ain't goin' with you, your nothin' but scum. She's stayin' with us. I thought we made that clear 2 weeks ago." Johnny stuck up for her. He took control, Sugar liked that about him.

"Screw off greaser. Why are you hanging out with these grease-balls anyways Doll-face?" He asked her. "That's none of your buisness Danny. Just leave us alone, we didn't do nothin' to you!" She demanded. "Fine, be that way! But let me know when you wanna stop hanging out with these greasers. Oh and I'll have to tell your mother about this" "Fine, and just to let you know, I'm perfectly happy with these guys!" And with that, Danny drove off... To tell Sugar's mother, about everything.

A few days later, Sugar was no where to be found. Johnny got fed up with his parents and went for a walk.


	5. Part 5 The Fight

Sugar was sitting down by the lake, watching the yellow-orange sun setting behind the tree tops. "Hey Sugar," Johnny said behind her. "What are you doin' here?" "Oh, hi Johnny, I just have a lot on my mind." Tears slowly wept down here face, she turned her head trying not to let Johnny see. Johnny sat down beside her.

"What happened to you Sugar?" Johnny said panicked. "God-damn bitchy mother! She wouldn't stop hitting me last night. She always beats me when she's drunk, and she's drunk almost everynight." The tears kept pouring when she talked to Johnny. "I have to kill myself or something, I can't deal with this shit anymore!"

Johnny put his arm around Sugar, trying to comfort her. "Sugar, you can't do that I'll miss ya too much. Man, I used to have those thoughs, I still do." Sugar rested her head in the space between Johnny's shoulder and neck. Their fingers laced together, palms getting sweaty.

Sugar looked up at Johnny, brushed the hair out of his eyes, and they both leaned in for a kiss. It was one of those kisses that you knew they were meant to be with each other. Soon their kiss was inturupted by a familiar voice... Ponyboy.

"Johnny! What the hell are you doing?" Pony yelled as he pushed Johnny away from Sugar. "Johnny! Are you okay?" Sugar asked as she helped Johnny up off the cold sand. "Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon lets go somewhere else."

Ponyboy grabbed Sugar's wrist and she struggled to get away. "You ain't goin' nowhere!" There was a moment of silence. "Ponyboy! Let go of my fuckin' wrist or you'll regret it!"

Ponyboy let go in hopes she would stay with him, but she didn't. "C'mon Johnny, lets get out of here." Sugar said as she held Johnny up under her arm.

After they left, Pony got up the nerve to go to the lot, hoping they weren't there. But yet, they were. The warm fire against the cold night. The gleaming fire on their faces. Their fingers laced together, and Sugar slept quietly, with her head on Johnny's chest. Johnny looked into the fire, not even noticing Ponyboy.

"Johnny, lets talk now!" "Pony, don't yell man, she's asleep. What do you want?" "You knew I liked her, why did you kiss her?" Pony asked clenching his fists. "Man, it just felt right, I like her too, Pony. I've never felt so close with anyone besides the gang before." Johnny let his hair fall back into his face. "Johnny! That's it, I'm sick of this! You and me, right here, right now." "Man, don't be crazy, I ain't gonna fight ya."

Sugar woke up and snuck out down the road. She had to get Darry and Soda. "Darry? Soda? Help! Pony, and Johnny are gonna fight." They both rushed out from down the hall. "Where are they, they aren't gonna fight if I can help it!" Darry said reaching for his shoes. "They're down at the lot. Hurry!" Soda stayed with Sugar. She didn't talk.

Johnny was on the ground passed out cold, and Ponyboy was crying with his back against a tree. "Pony, what the hell did you do?" Darry picked up Johnny and carried him back to the house. "Johnny. Is he okay?" Sugar said as she ran outside to meet them. "Yeah. He'll be fine. Go find Pony and calm him down, will ya?" Sugar ran to find Pony. As she ran, all she thought was, _'what did I do? I caused this whole mess!' _

"Ponyboy? You here?" "Go away, I don't wanna talk to you." "Pony, I'm sorry. I really do like you, but I like Johnny more." "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for what I did to him. Will he be okay? "That's good, but I'm not the one you should be apologizin' to, and he'll be alright." She took his hand and brought him home. Sugar slept there that night. She curled up to Johnny, they held hands while they slept. "Johnnycake? You awake?" Sugar whispered into his ear. "Mmmm..." He mumbled. "I love you, honest." "I love you too..." Then they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Part 6 Deep Problems

Johnny and Ponyboy had their backs turned to anyone that walked behind them. Sugar tried to quietly sneak up on them.

"Boo!" Sugar said as she jumped on Johnny's back. "Hey, I thought you had a project or somethin' to do." Johnny replied. "Yea, I finished early. You know Pony, you gotta stop smokin' those things." "Nah, I'd rather cut my hair, then stop smokin'." Pony replied as he lit up another one to mock her. "C'mon guys, lets go for a walk 'er somethin'." Johnny insisted. Everyone left after it got dark.

Sugar decided to go to Johnny's. She was scared to knock at first, but she had to see Johnny. "What?" His ungreatful mother answered the door. "Umm... Is Johnny here?" She managed to say. "No that little bastard took off." She slammed the door in Sugar's face.

Sugar ran to the Curtis' house and thrashed the door open. "Ponyboy? You here? It's an emergency!" "Sugar? What's wrong?" Pony said as he dried his hands on his pants. "It's Johnny, he's gone... And I'm scared he ain't gonna come back." "Look Sugar, stay here I'll get Two-Bit and the gang. We'll find him, don't worry." After Ponyboy was out of sight, she let some tears sneak out of her eyes.

Johnny showed up at the Curtis' house after everybody left, Sugar was watching tv when he walked in. "Johnny! Where were y-," she cut herself off noticing the blood on his busted lip, the black, swollen eyes, and the bruises on his neck. "Wha-What happened?" She croaked out, trying not to burst out in tears. He just hugged her and stayed quiet.

"Johnny! Where have you been? Did your old man beat you 'gain?" Darry asked. He nodded he lowered his eyes. "Yea man, and I ain't ever goin' back there." "Well don't worry 'bout that, I an't gonna let you, you can move in here."

Just then, someone walked in the house... Someone that knew Sugar very well...


	7. Part 7 Surprise Visitor

Dally... When he walked Sugar immediatly left Johnny's arms and fainted. All she could hear were the voices of confusion and shock around her as the room started spinning, before she blacked out.

"Sugar? You okay kid?" Dally said as he wiped her head with a cold facecloth. "Uhh... Dally?" "Yeah, it's me. Just relax and take it easy." She passed out again, Dally fell asleep in the chair. She woke up the next morning with a head-ache.

"Hey kid, you feelin' okay? You took quite a spill." Dally asked taking a drag of his cigarette, as Sugar woke up. "Hey Dally... Yeah I'm fine, got a real bad head-ache though." He got her 2 asprins and a glass of water.

"So... uh... Does anybody know? About us?" She sat upright and took a drink. "Nahh... Never told 'em, I think we should tonight though, and what goin' on between you and Johnny?" "Nothin' we're friends. I'm goin' home, I'll be back here later." With that she left.

That night, she came back, and everyone was there. Sugar sat down next to Dally on the couch. "What's goin' on between you twos' huh?" Two-Bit asked. "Umm... Well," Sugar started as she looked over at Dally. "We're. Um. He's, he's my step-brother, and I haven't seen him in a really long time." Dally took over. "Yeah, I walked out on them when my mom married her dad." "Uh... Sugar. Does Dal know what she did to you?" Johnny said shyly. "Who? Who did what to you?" Dally inturupted. "Your mom, she um... She hits me a lot every time she gets drunk. And she's been gettin' drunk almost every night since you left. I am just so glad that you're back." She managed to hold back her tears while Dally sorted everything out. "You don't worry 'bout her... I'll never let her hurt you again. You're my sister and I love you." He held her against hi. She could feel the short rise and fall of his chest when he breathed. He looked down at her and she looked back.

"Don't worry, me and you, we'll get our own house here, and you can get all your things." This time, Dally was the one almost in tears. "No more trouble though Dal. If you get in jail, I don't know what I'd do. I already lost ya once, please don't let it happen again." He held her tighter to him.

They slept at the lot that night, Darry told them to sleep there, but Sugar and Dally said no. It wasn't cold out that night, and they had a lot of catching up to do.


	8. Part 8 The Note

"Hey, um... Sugar?" Johnny said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, Johnnycake?" "There's a party tonight, at Buck's. He invited the whole gang to go. So... I was wonderin' if you maybe wanted to go with me." "Oh... Dally mentioned somethin' about that earlier. Yeah, sure Johnny I'd love to go with you. I'll have to make sure Dally'll let me go first, but I don't see that as bein' a problem." She said as she kissed Johnny on the cheek softly. "I better get goin' now, you know before Dally gets worried, he still doesn't know about us though... I never told him, I'm kinda scared to..." She left him as she walked along.

"Dally? You home yet?" Sugar said as she open the door to her new home, where her and Dally lived. "Yea I'm in your room. I have a surprise for you." She entered her room, it was filled with all her things from her old house. All the pictures of them on the wall, her clothes in the right drawers, and even her stuffed animal that Dally gave her was on her bed in the correct spot. "Golly, Dal! I love it! It's perfect!" She said as she gave him a big hug. "How did you get my things? You must have sneaked them out when _she_ was gone, huh?" He nodded as Sugar examined the room some more, noticing every detail was perfect. "Hey Dal, you know Buck's party tonight right. Um... Can I go? Please I really want to." "Sure kid, after all you've been through, you need a little fun."

She slicked one side of her hair back as she usually did. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a red plaid shirt, and black high-tops. She left with Dally to go to the Curtis' house. When they got there, Two-Bit, and Steve were drinking already. Johnny and Ponyboy sat on the couch, Johnny looked up and smiled at her, nobody noticed but Sugar.

When they got to the party, as soon as you walked through the door, you could smell the strong auroma of the mixed alcohol and cigarettes, and hear the loud beats of the music. There were fast and slow songs, one of the slow songs Johnny asked Sugar to dance. They danced to '_Can't Help Falling in Love _' By Elvis Presley.

Her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her waist. She wanted to lean in for another kiss, but she couldn't risk it with Dally watching her.

Later on that night, she bumped into Danny there. He grabbed her wrist and led her out the door, she tried to escape but it was no use. "DALLY! HEL-" They muffeled her scream. She was kicking and screaming, but no one could hear her. They held a blade up to her neck and cut a small mark. "You're my girl, and if I can't have you, no one can!" As he held the knife closer to her neck ready to cut, someone pushed him off her. While two other people helped her up.

She looked over and saw Dally, and Danny fighting it out. "Dally!" She screamed, she tried to run over to protect him, but she fainted from blood loss. They rushed her to the hospital. She woke up with everyone in the room with her- except Dally. "Where is he? Where's Dally?" Looks of worry ran through the room. "Sugar, he's back in... The cops showed up, and took him. He'll be back out next week. You can stay with us until then." Darry tryed to tell her, but she zoned out.

"I-I need to see him... Now... I have to tell him something." She started to panic and shake. "Sugar, calm down you can tell him, it'll be okay." They relaxed her, and took her to Dally's house.

Sugar crawled into her bed, leaving her shoes on. She started thinking about what went on last night, she tried to remember what happened. All she could remember was dancing with Johnny, and seeing Dally fighting.

There was a knock at the door. It was Ponyboy and Sodapop. "Hey Sugar. You okay?" Soda asked as he entered the room. "Yea, I'm fine. Just stressed. He promised he wouldn't leave me... He promised..." She started to zone out again, but Pony stopped it. "Sugar, he didn't leave you. He's comin' back in a couple of days. He loves you, and he wanted to protect you. Darry told me to ask you if you wanted to stay with us until he gets out." Ponyboy asked with his back against her bedroom wall. "No thanks, I'm gonna be better off here than anywhere." They left after that.

Sugar threw on one of Dally's shirts. She wanted his smell. Even if he wasn't there, she wanted to pretend he was. She fell asleep watching tv on the couch. Johnny walked in the house and sat down in the big brown chair, trying not to wake her up. When she woke up, he was gone. But he note on the table that read, '_Hey Sugar, I have a surprise for you. Come find me. Love, Johnny Cade.' _As soon as she read the note, she threw on her jacket, put the note in her pocket, and headed out to find Johnny.


	9. Part 9 Gifts, and Worries

Sugar didn't bother to look for Johnny at the Curtis' house, she checked the lot.

"Johnny. I got your note." She said jumping into his arms. "Here, I got you somethin'. I hope ya like it." He handed her a little black box, with a red heart on it. Sugar opened it up and she was speechless.

It was a sliver heart shaped locket, with roses on it. Inside the locket on the right it said 'Johnnycake', and on the left it said 'Sugardoll.' She looked at the inside of the box. It was a little note that said, '_No matter how far away you are from me, I know I'll always be in your heart, I love you. J.C.' _

She looked up at Johnny, and couldn't help but smile and give him a kiss. She handed Johnny the necklace, lifted her hair up, and Johnny put the necklace on her. "Johnny, how'd you get it?" She said as she turned to him and held his hand, and smiled. "Man, I had to sell some things, but I though you were worth more." He smiled back at her.

The next few days Sugar and Johnny hung out at her house. Dally was back the next day. He entered the house, and shut the door trying not to wake up Sugar. But she was already awake. "Dally! You promised you wouldn't leave me. I missed you real bad." She said as she hugged him tight.

"Hey kid, I missed you too. I didn't leave you, I was protectin' you. I can't let that piece of scum hurt you anymore. What happened to him anyways, he used to be a good kid." Dally said as he lit up a cigarette. "I don't know. I thought I loved him, but I guess I didn't." Sugar said as she clutched the necklace that Johnny had given her on her neck. She tucked it into her shirt so Dally wouldn't see.

"So, I'm gonna head out and go see the guys. You wanna come?" "No thanks. Not in the mood tonight. Um... Dal?" She said as she bit her nails. Dally knew something was bothering her. "Hey kid, what's wrong?" He put his arm around her. "Um.. Nevermind, it's not important." "Okay, but if you wanna talk, you know where I'll be." He ran his fingers through his hair and left.


	10. Part 10 Secrets Revealed

Johnny went over to her house after Dally left. Sugar was in her room reading, when she heard the door shut. Johnny entered her room, sat on her bed, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Johnnycakes. Dally came home today." "Yeah, I know. That's why I stayed away." "He won't be back until late... He'll probably get drunk tonight too. Soo... You wanna do something along the lines of..." She brushed her lips across Johnny's, and pulled away. "I couldn't man, what if he walked in?" Johnny said looking towards the door. "Okay... If you don't wanna, I'm not gonna pressure ya." She kissed him again, got up, and went into the kitchen.

Johnny followed her in there, and hugged her from behind. "I love you, and I don't care what Dal says." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her on the cheek. They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. They started kissing. Sugar's hands around Johnny's neck, and Johnny's hands on Sugar's waist.

Over at the Curtis' house, no one knew what was going on between Sugar and Johnny- except Ponyboy, who was too drunk to concentrate. They were all getting drunk, except for Dally, he wanted to show Sugar he had truely changed. "Hey guys, sorry to cut this short, but I gotta get back, or Sugar will think I don't care." Dally put on his jacket and left.

Dally walked up to the porch, looked into the window, and saw them. He barged into the house. "What the hell is goin' on here huh?" He yelled as Sugar looked up at Dally. She saw the fierce look in his eyes. He'd never been that mad at her before. She looked at Johnny, Johnny had all the colour gone from his skin. "Look, Dal. I-I wanted to tell you, but I-I couldn't risk it. For Johnny's sake." She was about to cry. "So you think I wouldn't have found out sooner or later?" "Dally! Leave her alone man! I thought you wanted to protect her, but instead you're scarin' her half to death." Johnny tried to tell him, but he held his hand up to smack him.

Sugar reached up and punched Dally instead. She ran out the door, tears pouring down her face for what she had done. She had never even thought about hurting Dally before, but she felt like she had to, for Johnny. She was at the beach again. It seemed like it was the only place where she was sane, in her own little world. Away from pain, and hurt. Some one had walked up behind her, and said her name. She turned around expecting it to be Johnny coming to comfort her, or Dally coming to hit her or apologize, but it wasn't.


	11. Part 11 Troubled and Alone

Danny... He was alone this time. He walked up behind her, and flipped out his switchblade and held it against her neck. "Hey bitch. Where's your little greaser at?" "Danny... Get away from me... I swear to God." She truely was scared. He held it a little closer. "No way, I am the one you love. And like I said the first time I tried this, if I can't have you no one can."

Sugar tried to get up and run, but he pushed her back down. Before she knew it, he was on top of her holding the blade to her neck. He had already cut her face up. She pushed him off her. He kicked her in the ribs, and the face. She could hardly breathe let alone fight back.

Two-Bit was walking down the road and saw the fight. He didn't know it was Sugar though. He ran up and pushed Danny off her, knocking the switchblade from is hand. He looked down at Sugar in shock, then looked up at Danny.

"You Bastard! What did she ever do to you huh?" Two-Bit took out a beer bottle that he had stashed in his jacket for later, and cracked it over Danny's head.

Danny got up and punched Two-Bit in the stomach, which didn't seem to cause any effect. Two-Bit pulled out his switchblade and pointed it at Danny. "Now, get out of here and leave her alone." Danny got his switchblade, and walked away.

Two-Bit picked up Sugar and carried her back to Dally's house.


	12. Part 12 Johnny Falls Songfiction

**A/N  
>Hey there! I thought this song would go so well with this chapter, so I made it part songfiction. I really hope you like it! :p Please Review!<strong>

Two-Bit entered Dally's house holding Sugar in his arms, she was all cut up and could barely breathe. "What the fuck did you do to her Two-Bit?" Dally asked clenching his fists. "Nothing, it was that god-damn soc again." He layed her on the couch, while Johnny was freaking out.

Johnny Falls,He throws his hands  
><span>Into the air, into these walls<span>  
><span>He's freaking out, He's got a gun<span>  
><span>He'll get his way, He'll have his fun<span>

Dally's eyes filled up with tears. "Why did I let her go? I should have ran after her or somethin'... I`m a greaser for christ sakes. I should have protected her."

You make a mess, You bruise my name  
><span>Try to cut me down with every word you say<span>  
><span>If you wreck my day, If you wreck my day<span>  
><span>You son of a bitch, you're gonna get some<span>

"Golly Dal, it`s all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed her. But I love her... I gotta kill them... Those god damn Socs!" Johnny said as he went into Dally's room.

And I'm tired, Of this stupid game  
><span>of running in circles for you again<span>  
><span>Don't blame me, For what I gotta do<span>  
><span>I won't hate myself to be loved by you<span>

Johnny came back out with Dally's gun. He shoved it into his pocket and ran out the door. "Johnny! What are ya doing?" Two-Bit called out the door after him. But it was no use, Johnny wouldn`t stop. Dally called Darry, to come over and watch Sugar. Dally hung up the phone and ran to find Johnny. Two-Bit stayed with her until Darry got there then he took off too. Probably to go drink.

Johnny runs  
><span>He shuts his eyes, He only sees<span>  
><span>From nine to five, Don't let him down<span>  
><span>He's got a gun, He'll get his way<span>  
><span>He'll have his fun<span>

Johnny entered a group of Socs, with Dally right behind him. It was Danny`s group. "Well, well, well... If it isn`t the little greaser who tried to steal my girl..." "She isn't yours, and she'll never be... She hates you and thinks your scum..." Danny punched Johnny and he fell to the ground. The other Socs just laughed.

All you wannabes  
><span>Don't have what it takes, To take a shot at me<span>  
><span>To put me in my place<span>  
><span>If you wreck my day, If you wreck my day<span>  
><span>You son of a bitch you're gonna get some<span>

Johnny got up and pulled out the gun. Dally grabbed the gun from his hands and pushed him back. He ran back to the house. "You almost killed my little sister man. You used to be a good kid. What happened to you?" Dally said as he got ready to shoot. "Nothing happened to me. It was you Dally. You came into her life and ruined everything. She would have been happier if you weren`t there. She doesn`t care about you."

And I'm tired, Of this stupid game  
><span>of running in circles for you again<span>  
><span>Don't blame me, For what I gotta do<span>  
><span>I won't hate myself to be loved by you<span>

Danny took a step back. "You bastard! She does care! She cares more about me then anyone." Dally shot him, it didn`t kill him though. Danny fell to the ground. "Leave my sister alone, or the next one will be in your head." Dally said as he walked off.

See me cry, See me smile  
><span>See me fall, See me fly yea<span>  
><span>And I'm tired, Of this stupid game<span>  
><span>of running in circles for you again<span>  
><span>Don't blame me, For what I gotta do<span>  
><span>I won't hate myself to be loved by you<span>

By the time Dally got back, Sugar was up on the couch breathing normally. Ponyboy was reading, Soda was watching tv, Darry was cleaning Sugar's cuts, and Johnny held Sugar's hand. Steve and Two-Bit where no where to be found. They were probably off getting drunk. Sugar glared up at her brother, in a sort of thanks, but I'm still mad look.

Don't push me, Don't blame me  
><span>Or you'll be sorry<span>  
><span>Am I getting through?<span>  
><span>I won't back down, As of right now<span>  
><span>I won't hate myself to be loved by you<span>

After everyone left, Dally sat down to talk to his sister. "Look kid, I`m sorry I got all mad at you. I just don`t want Johnny to hurt you like the other one did." "But Dal, you know Johnny, he'd never do anything to hurt me." "Yeah, I guess your right. Besides if he does, I`ll just send us somewhere else, so he can't get ya."

She smiled and gave him a friendly nudge. He helped her into bed and a wave of relaxation came over her. She drifted off to sleep quickly, with a smile on her face.


	13. Part 13 Total Shock

Suddenly there was a knock at Sugar's window, so loud it woke her up almost instantly. She went over and opened it. Staring back at her was Ponyboy, with a look so scary it would have scared Dally.

He jumped into her room and grabbed her arms, while Sugar struggled to break free. "Ponyb-" She was cut off by Ponyboy kissing her hard.

He pushed her into the bed and kept kissing her. Sugar tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. "Ponyboy! Please, stop it." "No Sugar, your too good for someone like Johnny, you should be with me." "Pony! Get the hell off me! I don't love you!"

Sugar struggled some more to break free. She finally got up and Pony pushed her to the floor. She hit her head off the floor really hard. "Stop lyin' to yourself. You love me more than you love Johnny." Ponyboy said as he bent over her. She was speechless, fear caught her words as they tried to escape her lips. Tears fell down her face as Pony began to kiss her again.

A few minutes later, Ponyboy left. Leaving Sugar on the floor shaking and crying. She crawled back into bed and cried herself to sleep, hoping things would be better. 

The next day at breakfast things were quiet between Dally and Sugar. Too quiet, almost like he knew what happened. "So... um, kid... What happened last night. I heard someone yelling and I heard someone fall too." Sugar looked everywhere except at Dally, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Um... Nothin' happened Dally, I went to bed. That's all." She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

Sugar kept walking all day, she had to keep herself busy. She tried to forget about what happened with Ponyboy last night. Johnny spotted her and ran up to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and Sugar jumped. "Oh Johnny, it's just you. I though it was... Nevermind." She hugged him, ad he hugged back tight.

"Sugar, is somethin' wrong? You seem real scared." "Johnny, it's just... Nevermind, I think it's somethin' I gotta talk to Dally 'bout somethin'. You seen him?" "Naw man. But if I do, I'll tell him you're lookin' for him." "Okay, thanks Johnny." She kissed him on the cheek and took off to the Curtis' house to look for him.

When she got there, Ponyboy wasn't home. Which she was glad about. Soda was watching tv, and Darry was reading the newpaper in his big arm chair. "Darry? Soda? Ya'll here." "Yeah, Sugar. Everythin' okay?" She stood there motionless as Ponyboy walked into the house. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to find Dally." She left the house right after. Sugar walked and walked then it dawned on her to check Buck's place.

She entered only to see Dally kissing some girl. A thought rolled across her mind... Sylvia. Sugar went right up to him, pushed her off him and hugged him. Dally hugged her back and took her outside.

When they got outside, Dally lit a smoke and Sugar took it from him. She never smoked so Dally was worried something really bad was going on. More and more tears ran down her face, and she began to shake again.

"Hey... It's alright. You're gonna be okay huh?" "D-D-Dally... I-I'm scared... P-P-Ponyboy... It was Ponyboy. I'm sorry I lied to you. He... He would stop, I couldn't push him away." She showed him the bruises on her back from where he had grabbed her, and the mark on her head from where she hit it off the floor.

Dally took her hand and dragged her to the Curtis' house. The whole gang was there. When they got there Sugar blacked out as Dally yelled at Ponyboy and hit him, but Darry got in the way. Dally told Johnny to take her home. After Johnny got Sugar put in bed, he headed back over to the Curtis' house.

Everyone was yelling at the situation. "PONYBOY! YOU DID THAT TO MY SISTER! SHE IS SCARED TO DEATH OF YOU NOW! SHE'S ONLY 14, SAME AS YOU. SHE WOULD HAVE KILLED HERSELF IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME! YOU HAPPY 'BOUT THAT? HUH YOU LITTLE PUNK! YOU HAPPY?" Dally was talking so loud he was almost screaming. "Ponyboy! How could you do that to her? And to Johnny. You're best friend!" Soda was trying not to be too strick, but just enough. Two-Bit, Johnny and Steve stayed out of this one. "That's it man. I have to take her out of here. If it means my little sister killing herself, than thats it." Dally said as he left the house. Slamming the door. Johnny ran out right behind him. Leaving Steve, Darry, Sodapop, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy in complete silence.

When Dally got back to his house, Johnny wasn't long behind him. Dally was in Sugar's room trying to calm her down. Johnny walked in and Sugar hugged him with all her might. "Sugar, you get in bed. You are in no condition to be up." Without causing a fight, Sugar climbed back into bed, and Johnny gave her a hug before leaving. "Hey, uh Johnny. I don't think you wanna go back there tonight huh?" Dally said as Johnny was just about to leave. "Naw, I'm gonna sleep in the lot tonight." "No you aren't. You'll sleep here. You can't sleep at the lot, it's too cold." Dally kissed Sugar in her forehead, turned out her light, and shut the door. Leaving Sugar in total darkness. She liked the dark.

Johnny slept on the couch, and when Sugar got up the next morning, he was gone, and Dally had some news to tell Sugar.


	14. Part 14 The News

"Sugar. We're moving. Back to New York." Dally said, he looked her straight in the eyes. He watched her's fill with tears.

"N-N-NO! DALLY WE AREN'T! I NEED SOME SAY IN THIS TOO!" "No, we are moving, and that's final." "But what about Johnny? And the rest of the gang. We, I, NO! PLEASE!" Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, I'm only tryin' to protect you." "Protect me? Really? You couldn't have thought of that before you left for New York the first time? I'd rather go live with _'them', _ then leave Johnny and Tulsa." Dally knew she was talking about her parents whenever she said 'them'.

"No Sugar! You live with me now, and we are movin'. That's it." "You know what Dally? I really fucking hate you! Just leave me alone for the rest of my life, will ya?" She grabbed her black leather jacket, and some cigarettes off the table, and left.

Dally ran out the door after her, but he couldn't find her. He checked the beach, the lot, and the Curtis' house. He had the whole gang out looking for her, except Ponyboy.

After almost 5 hours of searching they all went to Buck's place for a drink. That's where the found her. Drunk out of her mind, with her arms around Danny. Dally's eyes were red, and his knuckles were white from clenching his fists so hard.

Dally walked up to Danny and pushed him off his sister. Johnny took her in his arms. Two-Bit held his switchblade up to Danny so he couldn't move, and the gang surrounded him.

"I told you what would happen to you if you touched my sister again." Dally said getting ready to punch Danny. "I didn't touch her. She came up to me." Danny said, trying to convince the gang. "Nice try, but I know my sister better than that. Even if she was drunk, she wouldn't touch you."

They all calmed down. Johnny, took Sugar back to the house, and got her settled down. When the gang got the Sugar was throwing up. Dally rushed over to her, and pulled her hair back. Sugar just pushed him away, and walked outside. Everyone went silent. Dally went outside after her. She was sitting on the top step with her face in her hands. Dally put his arm around her and she hugged him.

"Oh Dally! I'm so sorry. I never meant to get mad at you or get drunk. It just sorta happened, ya know? And I lied, I couldn't stand livin' without ya. I love you Dal." She wouldn't look at him, but she knew he understood.

"Hey, look kid. I'm sorry. I never meant to force this on you. I just, I want to protect you. I don't want you to freak or anything. But we are moving. I'm sorry. I love you too." He wiped the tears away from Sugar's eyes. "Yeah, I know... I'll move on three conditions though." "Huh? And what's that?" "One- Stop callin' me kid. Two- promise that you'll never leave me. And three- we come back to visit." "Deal. Now lets get you inside, it's freezin' out here!" He smiled as he helped her up.

Everyone left and Sugar went to bed. Dally stayed up and started to pack. After a while he stopped and went to bed.


	15. Part 15 Goodbyes?

When Sugar woke up she had to pack up her stuff. Johnny had come over for a little bit to help her. Then he left because Dally had to take Sugar over to the Curtis' house, and Johnny didn't want to go there.

"Dally! Do we have to go here. I don't want to see them right now." Sugar complained the whole car ride. She rarely ever complained though. "Yeah we do. Pony has some things to say to you." Sugar sighed and gave up. She could never win with Dally.

Dally lifted Sugar up onto his shoulders and carried her up the steps because she refused to walk. When they got there Darry and Soda had Pony in the arm chair, not letting him move.

Dally set Sugar down on the couch and sat beside her. She clung to Dally's arm as she looked at Ponyboy. Pony shot her an apologizing look, but she looked away.

"Pony... You know what you have to do." Darry said as he nudged him. "Look, Sugar. I'm real sorry for what I did. I never meant to do that to you. I don't know what came over me. I guess it was the thought of you and Johnny together that made me want you for myself. I'm honestly real sorry."

"Pony... I guess I forgive you, for the gangs sake. But if you ever do anything like that again, I'll have ta kill ya. Kay?" Sugar said jokingly. They let Pony out of the chair and he hugged Sugar.

"Now, Pony. You have to do one thing for me to fully forgive you though." "Hmm? What?" "Go make up with Johnny. You guys are best friends. Don't let stupid me get in the way of that." "Hey! You aren't stupid, and okay I will. Where is he?" "Probably with Two-Bit or somethin'."

They found Johnny and they apologized, then Sugar and Dally went home to finish packing. The next day, they would say all their good-byes, because they were leaving tomorrow.

Dally allowed Johnny to sleep in the room with Sugar concidering it was their last night together for a while.

Before they left, they stopped at the Curtis' house. Sugar hugged them all, but when she got to Johnny, she broke into tears. He kissed her and told her they would never be apart as long as she had the necklace. Johnny took her hand and lead her to the car. He pulled out a black switchblade and handed it to her, it had the words, "_S + J Forever"_ on the handle. Johnny kissed her once more and she got in the car.

Dally got in the car and Sugar waved good-bye to everyone standing outside. They drove away and Sugar didn't talk the whole ride there... Nothing but silence from the both of them, not even a radio playing.

**A/N; Hello There! This will be the end of this story here. I will be making another one of their life in New York. Hope you enjoyed this! (: Thanks for reading!**

**-Sugardoll27-**


	16. Update&Thanks

So... This is just a little update-type thing... And I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing this story.

The new one is already up, and it is called "Life Away From Home?" If you haven't already read it, I am suggesting it.

A few review thanks to;  
>katieee (Aka; ya' no who I am)<br>A friend  
>NO ONE<br>outsider's only gurl  
>greasergirl8<p>

VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU! (:

Thank you all so much for your support! (:

-Sugardoll27-


End file.
